1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of a portable electronic terminal for dual display of a broadcasting receiver by a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functions of portable electronic terminals are developed, a technology for securing compatibility between a portable electronic terminal and a different device is being developed. For example, a portable electronic terminal and a television connect with each other and a video, which is being output in the portable electronic terminal, is displayed on a display unit of the television as it is. So, a user is able to enjoy various contents provided in the portable electronic terminal with a larger screen.
However, in the aforementioned example, the television is in a passive state of generating an output signal according to an input signal of the portable electronic terminal. In detail, the television has no function of receiving a forward of an input signal from a user and, in an active state, outputting a video and a sound (or audio). For example, in a case in which there is a call request from a different user while the user is watching movies stored on the portable terminal through the television, there is a problem in which a moving picture displayed on the television is stopped. In other words, the incoming call from the different user operatively interrupts the playback of media stored on the portable electronic terminal such that the display of the media on a television connected to the portable electronic terminal is not seamless.
Also, there is a problem in that it fails to satisfy users' various tastes because it can only output one video, which is being output to the portable terminal, to the television and cannot simultaneously output two screens to the television.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for enabling a television receiving a forward of an input signal from a user to transmit the input signal to a portable electronic terminal, receive a forward of a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) signal from the portable electronic terminal, and control and display an output screen desired by the user itself.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.